In recent years, with consideration for the environment, the spotlight is focused on a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, a fuel cell vehicle, and the like equipped with a battery.
Accordingly, a charging apparatus for charging the battery mounted on a vehicle from the outside is also receiving attention.
For example, a charging apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-226817 is a wall hanging type charging apparatus. This charging apparatus includes a cabinet for charging, a flat plate portion provided below the cabinet, a CCID holder formed in the flat plate portion, a CCID fitted in this CCID holder, and a charging cable connected to the CCID and is hooked on the cabinet.
As to the charging apparatus, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 6-014470, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-050125 and the like also propose various types of charging apparatuses.